starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Gambit
Biography Early Life Gambit was born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. His parents owned a small convenience store in his neighborhood, the 17th Ward of New Orleans' 17 Wards. When he was three, his younger brother, Leon was born. His family has ties to the Acadians, or the modern day Cajuns. At the age of six, Tristan was enrolled in the martial art schools of kickboxing and Jeet Kune Do, his parents wanting to give him a very active and healthy lifestyle. When his brother reached the same age, he was also enrolled in the same. As Tristan got older he began to see more and more of the harsh world that he lived in. The 17th Ward of New Orleans was rather violent and there were gangs in the area that endangered Tristan and his brother. Knowing that it was his responsibility to keep his brother safe, Tristan worked harder at his martial arts, in order to make sure that he was ready in case something happened. Unfortunately, there were some things that he couldn't stop just from learning martial arts. When Tristan was ten years old, both of his parents were killed in a botched robbery of his family's convenience store. He and his seven year old brother were left to fend for themselves on the cold and dangerous streets of New Orleans. Before long, they were picked up by Child Services and placed into the system, where they found a foster home. Unfortunately, the foster parents didn't have the resources to take care of both of the boys and they ended up picking Tristan. He promised his brother that he would come back for him, and constantly skipped school to go and spend time with his brother. Eventually his foster parents found out and when they did, at the age of twelve, Tristan ran away, taking Leon with him. They began to work the streets, becoming pickpockets. As they started to do well for themselves, at the level that they were at, they attracted larger attention. This attention came to them in the form of the Thieves' Guild of New Orleans. As the boys started to get a bigger reputation, the Thieves' Guild took an interest in them and what they were doing. Soon they found themselves faced with a harsh decision, whether or not to join the Guild or have the Guild take action against them, as they were posing a threat to the Guild. Tristan knew that he needed to make a decision, and that the decision was going to be incredibly important for both him and his younger brother. He had just developed his powers, but he knew that without training and experience, they wouldn't be that big of a help to him, if he decided that he and his brother were going to fight the Guild. At the same time, Tristan wasn't sure if he even wanted to fight the Guild. It was offering a home and family, two things that the brothers wanted desperately. There would be safety if they worked with the Guild. His mind made up, Tristan told the Thieves' Guild that he and his brother would join them. They were soon later inducted into the Thieves' Guild of New Orleans. Thieves Guild Information Coming Soon Powers *'Molecular Acceleration:' Gambit has the mutant ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy upon touching it. When Gambit thus charges an object and throws it at a target, the object releases this energy explosively on impact. He is able to use his power simply by looking at an object that he wishes to charge, including living tissue. Gambit can also manipulate the potency of the energy release and can even exercise a measure of control over time. **'Enhanced Agility:' Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him near-superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. **'Static Interference:' Gambit can create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers. *'Hypnotic Charm:' Gambit also possesses the ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm. Abilities Gambit is bilingual in English and Cajun, and also possesses the ability to throw small objects - including knives, throwing spikes, and playing cards - with extraordinary accuracy. He is also a skilled duelist and fencer. Gambit is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing street fighting techniques and acrobatics. He possesses knowledge of street running or parkour. Threads Active Threads On the Run (First Appearance) Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category:CaddenCategory: Males (WH)Category:MutantsCategory: Thieves Guild